Aliah's Discovery An MvA story
by MvAFanForever
Summary: Aliah has never had a great life. All she wants is her sister - and that's what she gets. She turns to monster, kisses an insect and experiences morphing - a complete turn on life, really.
1. Chapter 1

Around me my lights glistened and sparkled all different colours, the windows burst out silver moonlight and a gentle breeze, my mp3 player sang out a song in fluent Japanese. I sang along, lightly. I sat on my stool and took a comb from my dressing table, brushed through my blonde hair and took two single strands on either side of my face. I plaited it three times and added a red bead, plaited it three times, adding a pink bead, plaiting it three times, adding a red bead, and so on. I brushed forward a chunk of hair and let it loose while I tied the rest into a ponytail held by a pink metal tube. I added a pink and red fake hair strand to the loose hair, and curled it all together. I powered my pale cheeks a light pink, applied red eyeshadow above my eyes and white below my eyes, and smoothed red lipstick across my lips. I stood up and looked in the mirror for the last time; I wore a red spotty tank top with spare sleeves, white leggings, pink ballet-flats and a ring on each finger. I grabbed my handbag and my keys and walked towards the door, switching the lights off as I went. It may sound like we own lots of money - we don't. I make my clothes and jewelery, my mp3 player was a Christmas gift, and I simply painted all the lights different colours. They're still energy efficient under all the coatings of paint, anyway. My parents were lucky enough to buy a decent house, with a small attic, a top floor and bottom floor and a basement, right by the swamp and the forest. The car purred into life and smoothly drove down south the road towards the beach. I could see a figure standing as I got closer - tall, slim, black haired, tanned skin, a handsome face. Lorenzo. Lorenzo had asked me to meet him in the place where we first met - it had to be the day. It was the most romantic place I could think of. And he was going to ask me to marry him. I stepped out into the wind. My hair flew behind me like a cape. It felt so magical. It was starting to rain slightly, but hopefully it would blow over. I didn't care anymore - even if it started cracking down lightning, I wouldn't care. Nothing could ruin this moment.  
I slipped a soft pebble down the back of his shirt cheekily. He turned, and smiled. 'Ah,' he said, in his heavy American accent, 'Aliah. Congratulations on your Masters'  
'Yes, thank you,' I replied hastily. 'Me and my friends celebrated last week'  
'But that's not why I called you here today, Aliah,' he turned away.  
I walked over to where he was turned to and faced him. 'Why did you then'  
He looked at me straight in the eyes. I looked into his dark brown eyes - I could see my own amber eyes in his. 'Haley, I've had such a wonderful relationship with you'  
Yes! He's going to ask! He's building it up! 'I know,' I replied, my excitement leaping around in my mind. 'But I'm not sure you're really my type. You see, you are far more clever than me, and I might be a bit old for you. So I'm saying that I'd like to break up. I'm so sorry. I thought it would last longer than this'  
My heart shattered. I actually felt it - a rumbling feeling in my chest, then a painfully sharp feeling, then my whole stomach hurting. I stepped back, tears in my eyes. I was going to be sick.  
'Ok,' I swallowed it down and shuddered. 'I understand'  
I started to walk away. He didn't rush up and apologise, and say it's just he's tried a new drink and it's taken over him. When I was back in the car I saw that another girl was there, with curly red hair and green eyes. I wanted to warn her about him. He probably did this to all the girls. But I didn't warn her. No-one warned me. So instead I hit the accelerator and shot down the road, silently sobbing.

It was nine O'clock, and I had decided to go to sleep early. I dug underneath the covers and stayed in that exact spot for twenty minutes. I'm not a very good sleeper, I never have been, but I could understand why I couldn't even close my eyes, let alone fall asleep. Life had just been so wonderful with him. When I was with him everything was fine - a little kid had actually vomited over my shoes, and I just laughed and helped the little child up. Now I would probably spend hour after hour soaping them, fussing, and eventually throw them away. I don't know... if I ever find someone I like again, I'll make sure he is the following; incredibly smart, understands me, is nice to all women, has a polite way of speaking... and it would just be a bonus if he was creative, arty, imaginative... and it would just be a miracle if he would be good looking. I can honestly say that Lorenzo wasn't smart, didn't understand me, obviously wasn't nice to all women, didn't have a nice way of speaking (well, the accent was nice, but he spoke so commonly and cheaply) and he wasn't creative or imaginative or arty. He was just good-looking. I don't know what I saw in him. I only saw the outside, not the inside.  
Well. I can't say that this isn't the first time someone has walked out of my life. My sister never even knew I existed. If I ever become a Journalist, which I hope I do, and travel around the world, I'll try and find her. It wouldn't be that hard.  
Would it?


	2. Chapter 2

I stayed in bed all day the next day. When I got up it was midnight, my parents just slipping off to bed. I got up and turned on my lamp, and started to draw. I started with the face, bright blonde hair like mine and Ant's, my brother. I drew my mother's eyes, green and shiny. My mother always told me that my sister had her eyes, while we had our father's. I drew her outline, tall and slim like me, and sketched out her clothes quickly. I massaged my brow as I picked it up to face me, trying to work out what didn't look right. Her eyes were too big, her nose and ears too high up to where they should be. I tore it in half, right down her middle, and got out of bed. I crept down the hallway and felt my way down the stairs, and down again to the basement. My sister had apparently turned it into her own personal spa, with a lock and key. I had slammed down her room door, which was just poor wood, and had a rummage through her things, eager to find out all about her. I found the key hanging on a chain behind a poster. I spent an hour checking every room in the house, starting from the third floor. When I opened the basement door I was amazed to see an exercise machine, a hot tub, a shower, even a mini-bar filled with coke cans and lemonade. When I asked my mother she said my dad built the bar, the shower was already built in, the exercise machine was given to us from an old family member and the hot-tub she bought was the result of her savings. It's mine now. I keep the key hidden amongst my hair, that's why I wear so much in my hair, so people are less likely to find it. I walked over to the exercise machine and lifted weights for twenty minutes, and started to exercise my legs. I helped myself to a drink and sat in the hot tub, for at least an hour. I had a shower, got dressed and exited, locking the room. It was now three o'clock. There wasn't much more I could take of this. I left a note by the front door explained where I went to and why, and walked to my friends house. I headed I stopped at the garage on the way - buying a massive bar of chocolate and ice cream. Nourishing food, to help you get over things. It's how I got through my dog dying. My parents only just managed the dentist bill. I picked up a newspaper for my mum - I searched at the back for a decent one. I pulled out a note - headed classified information. I slipped it into my pocket, paid and added five pounds to the donation box, so I didn't really steal the note. On the road I opened it up - It unfolded four ft. long. I read it all. It started with 'Dear WH.M, we have another, and ended with 'We believe another should arrive soon, so keep your eye out'  
I sat on the floor, my jaw wide open. I dropped the note down the guttering, keeping a teared out picture in my pocket. I took it out to look at it for the twentieth time.  
My sister.  
Imprisoned.  
Fur.  
What the hell?

Serena examined the photo under her scientific microscope, the exact one she uses to look at bugs. She peered closefully at it, swivelled on her chair to look at me gnawing on the chocolate, and said, 'Well, I reckon she's developed cat and dog-like powers, by the stuff you've told me about the note. I also think, by the looks of this...' she swivelled around again. 'She has fleas, but that could be the poor definition of the photograph.  
I finished the chocolate and spooned at the ice cream violently. 'So, you reckon she's my sister?' I asked.  
'Well, what was your sister's birth name?' Serena crossed her legs. 'Haley McKinley.' I replied.  
'Middle name?' Serena questioned me.  
'Nope.' I said.  
'Well then,' Serena stood, brushing off her hands, 'I reckon she's your big sis, alright.' 'Ughhhhh,' I cried.  
'So what happened?' Serena sat beside me, dipping her finger in the ice cream. 'I mean, she's at least twenty-two now, and you're eighteen, so how come she never knew you existed?'  
'I suppose I better tell you,' I sighed. 'You were going to find out anyway, I suppose.'


	3. Chapter 3

'When my mum found out she was going to have another baby,' I started, 'she didn't think she could handle it. She didn't know until late, so the hospital could work out if I was a boy or a girl. I was a girl, obviously. My mum definitely couldn't handle another girl, as my sister was too much work anyway, and Anthony pushed her beyond the limits. She didn't want me aborted, so as soon as I was old enough she put me up for adoption. I grew up there, as I always refused to be taken from someone. When my sister was eighteen she graduated and everything, and went missing. I was adopted from my mum, as she could cope with two children maximum, and as we were older it was easier. My sister was never told, she was clever, cleverer than our parents, and would have found a way to take me back'  
Serena had stolen the ice cream and was just finishing up. 'Woah,' she said, 'I'm so sorry'  
'Don't be,' I whispered. 'My parents are the ones that should be sorry, and yet they aren't. I have to go now. I've said enough'  
I climbed out of the window, the way I got in so Serena's parents wouldn't hear me, and waved a last wave before I sprinted down the streets. It had been raining - I slid and fell, missing the muddy soft grass by an inch. Instead I hit the stony streets, my face slamming across the tire-streaked road. At first I didn't feel much, quite peaceful if anything, then a raiser-sharp stabbing pain like an electric shock showed up in my body. I screamed in pain, but no-one was around at four o'clock in the morning. I've never had a loud voice, and my scream was weak and pitiful. If there was someone nearby and they couldn't see me, they probably wouldn't have heard me anyway. I gained the power in my arms to lift myself to a seating position. I crawled onto the grass, shivering. I laid in the mud, feeling my face's condition. A red liquid was pouring out of my face - I ignored it, and turned around and feel asleep in the sloppiness of the dirt.

I woke with a croak in my throat, and I coughed loudly. I reached up, seeing the misty moon still above me. I stood, and made my way home. I walked into the basement, undressed and stood under the shower. My hair was soon fine, the red liquid down the drain. When I looked in the mirror I screamed.  
Across one side of my face was a long scar, barely a millimetre away from the corner of my eye and mouth. It reached from the tip of my forehead to under my chin, and it was as hard as a brick. I felt sick. I threw up over the shower, and screamed again. Three dozen strange caterpillar-like creatures fell down the drain. I stepped back, got into the hot tub and started to relax.

An hour later, six o'clock, I got out of the bubbly water and dried off, had a drink and wrapped a towel around my face. I felt for my key in my hair - all I found was the chain. I searched the floor, the hot tub, even the shower. Nowhere. I was locked in the basement spa. There was only one thing I could do. I took a step back, facing the door, started my position, and powered for the door. It happened once, it can happen again. It broke down like paper, and I left it quickly, running upstairs before my parents could prove it was me. Once I was in my room I started to play with my hair, making it fall over the scarred half of my face. I picked up my comb, but it snapped like a twig in my fingers.  
I picked up another, a thicker stronger one. Again, it snapped. This was Anthony, I thought. He's broken all my damn combs. I dressed in pyjamas messed up my hair, and headed downstairs in my bunny slippers. As I grabbed the handle of my door I felt a creaking sound. I tore my hand back like I was touching fire - there, engraved in the door handle, were the markings of my grip. It happened all through the morning - metal spoons, knives, forks, mugs and scissors broke whenever I prodded them, and with a light shove I broke the grandfather clock. In the afternoon I went to the hospital, and had to go in a special aids department. I showed the doctor, who made a phone call. A moment later I was brought outside, supposedly to 'Get Some Fresh Air', and before me were ten helicopters. I was taken and put into the largest. I made a fuss, and had an orange liquid needled into me. I felt sleepy - I dozed off.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke in the comfort of a squishy bed, kind of like a dogs basket only larger. I got up, rubbing my back. I took my hand away, and examined myself in a long mirror nearby. My hair was up in a tight ponytail, my scar on show. I wore a long-sleeved dress kind of thing, with the numbers 008 above a chest pocket. The dress was baggy and grey, and the collar was red. I walked through the door leading to a little corridor and an elevator. I guessed correctly that the elevator lead somewhere that I should be. I was in, as I found out later, the main room. I looked around, kind of scared. A massive table was in the middle with a single matching chair. Then I felt something on my shoulder - I turned round and fixed in a fake kung-fu pose. There stood a female monster-like creature. She had fur all over her body, and wore the same kind of clothes as me, except hers was a jumpsuit. I jumped at her, and threw my arms around her neck.  
'Oh my god!' I said. 'I've finally found you'  
'Sorry,' she said. 'Are you, like, an early fan or something?' 'No!' I smiled. 'I'm your sister'  
She stepped back and examined me. We had the exact same hair colour, we were a similar height, we had the same kind of figure, but that obviously wasn't enough.  
'Oh yeah?' she questioned me. 'What was the name of my brother? How old was my brother? Where did I keep the key to the basement'  
'Anthony, nickname Ant, age eighteen now, behind your kitten poster'  
She grabbed me, and started saying, 'Oh my god!' like me. She let go and called around. 'Guys, it's OK. She doesn't know real kung fu'  
I raised an eyebrow at her. Suddenly a giant woman came out of her elevator, and grinned at me, shoving her face right near mine. 'Hi, I'm Susan'  
I stepped back. But in the process I was completely covered and floating in a blue substance. I screamed and kicked, and I was soon out. 'Heh heh,' something giggled, 'now I know what it's like to have a baby. I'm... I'm... Doc, who am I again'  
A creature with the body of a human and the head of a giant cockroach came into view. 'He's B.O.B,' the cockroach said. 'Lovely to meet you, my dear. I'm Dr. Cockroach,' I noticed he was staring at my scar. I ignored it uncomfortably.  
A green fish man like a fish and ape with a tail like a mermaid took my hand and shook it. 'Hi, I'm Link -' and rolled over in pain, clutching his hand. He was probably taking the mickey.  
A big fluffy animal came up with Susan - with wings and anntenae like a butterfly. She was 360 ft. tall, at least. Out of all of them, she was the least scary, apart from my sister. Dr. Cockroach suddenly threw a bottle of pink stuff all over my face. I wiped it off - and felt my scar in case it was bleeding. It wasn't there. Maybe I checked the wrong cheek - no, it was gone. Then I realised he was simply helping it heal. I thanked him nautiously and stepped behind my sister shyly. Well, not really shyly. More like 'petrified-ingly'. 'Guys,' said my sister. 'This is my sister'  
She whispered to me, asking my name.  
'This is my sister Aliah'  
There was a lot of speech going on then, suddenly it stopped. The cockroach stepped up to me. 'Are you English? You sound English to me - yet you live in America'  
'Er...' I said. 'I'm American, but I lived in an adoption home in England once, and that accent kind of stuck with me'  
He nodded politely. I could tell he was English - he was very posh and well-spoken.  
'So what are you doing here?' said Link. 'Now you don't have that weird scar, you look human. What's your power?' 'Her power-' said a gruff voice in the air somewhere. 'Is that she has incredible strength. If she trained she'd be a little more stronger than Ginormica'  
'That's Monger.' 'W.H. Monger, to you, Ginormica'  
The one who that note was adressed to. Whoops.  
'Sorry,' I said. 'No offence, but I'm really freaked out at the moment.' The ginormous woman picked me up lightly. 'Hey, we have a lot in common. We both look kind of human, except I'm huge. And I was really freaked out by Dr. Cockroach as well'  
'Yes,' the Dr. frowned. 'I'll still have the bruises where you smacked me on that table.'

After a few days I had settled in, kind of. Paul, another monster, is really cool. I mostly hang out with Susan and Paul, because they understand me more than the others probably do. Of course my sister does as well, but apparently she's tired a lot, and has around six hours sleep a day, and twelve at night, waking only for a little excercise, bathroom trips and food. I don't know if I'll ever really belong here. I'm dreading to think what my parents are thinking - having two girls dissapear forever. 


	5. Chapter 5

My watch clicked slowly. It was really getting on my nerves. Not that the watch did anything to me. I'm just getting really tetchy at the moment. It was twenty minutes to twelve o'clock exactly, and I'm not talking about twenty minutes that fly past. I'm talking about the twenty minutes that take forever, mocking me. It's 19 minutes now. My watch let out a sudden squeak to alarm me. I stood and tore it off my wrist and slammed it down under my feet. It beeped a few times, and under the red rubber of my shoe.  
Susan was dozing off in the corner against Insecto, whispering in her sleep. B.O.B, Link and Dr Cockroach were playing cards. Paul was lying on Susan's shoulder, asleep also. My sister was probably snoring in her room as well. Everyone that was around turned their heads to watch me yell at my watch. I cursed it one last time and headed for my elevator, muttering under my breath. I saw the others, in the corner of my eye, had simply returned to whatever they were doing. On my way up to my room I bumped into my sister. 'Everything alright?' She asked timidly. 'I heard, er, ''Raised Voices'' downstairs'  
'Oh, everything is just dandy, thankyou for asking'  
She gave me a puzzled look. I was speaking politely enough, but there was that hint of sarcasm wallowing in my speech. She fiddled with her blonde hair, thinking, then smiled and said, 'alright'  
'Alrighty'  
'Ok'  
'Okie Dokie'  
She scowled at me and walked back to her bedroom, and a few seconds later I heard her snoring. I leant against my wall and slipped to a seating position, my arms hugging my knees. I rested my chin in the dip between my two knees, and fell asleep soundly.

I opened one eye curiously. I knew one thing - I wasn't where I was when I fell asleep. Strange sounds rung and exploded, and the air was smoky. I sat bolt upright, snapping the leather that supposedly held me to the table. It was a bit clearer now - I was sat on a white bed, in the middle of the room. I fanned the smoke away from my face, and scractched my head, confused. The tips of my fingers tapped something plastic and hard, with wires attatched in various places. I shreiked and yanked it off, cowering against a wall, my kung fu pose in action. A tall figure put his hands up and came into vision, his amber eyes wide with fear. Then his mouth creaked into a smile and he put his arms down.  
'Sorry, Aliah my dear-' he fiddled around with a computer-like machine. 'I found you screaming in your sleep, so I monitored your dreams'  
I stood and brushed myself off. 'Well, yes, well, erm, yes'  
'Aliah,' he put his hand on my shoulder. 'What's happening in your dreams'  
I bit my finger tips, and spilled everything out. 


	6. Chapter 6

I sniffed wetly under the comfort of a furry blanket, a hot cup of tea in my hands. I sipped it gingerly and put it beside me. Over the last three hours I had explained my entire life to Dr. Cockroach. He was now sat with a hand supporting his head, obviously thinking.

-Aliah's Life-  
I was a surprise when my mother found out that I was going to be born. It was late so she could tell it was a girl. Due to finances, and simply because she couldn't handle it, she put me up for adoption. I was never adopted. At age four I was at nursery. I was bullied at there, amusingly, because of the bright colour of my hair. I didn't have any little friends. At age five not much happened - I got a bit prettier, etc etc. At age six I started proper school, and that was a terrible time. I was still being bullied. My teachers were stupid and sad, and when I wanted to write a story about a flower instead of drawing one, they actually excluded me! It was silly really, just because I refused to do what I was told. Who wants to draw a bloody flower anyway? God!  
At age seven it was better. I was blending in with the crowd instead of being left out completely. I had my group of friends, and the teachers were more understanding. My literacy teacher pushed my talent to the limits and beyond, until by the time I was seven and a half I wrote a full hundred-paged story. Age eight, and life was improving by the minute. I went to Japan for a holiday and learned a little of the language. I had moved on to actual work instead of playing in the sand box playing 'Spot the Sand-Spider'. I worked my way from bottom set to top set, and I skipped two school years. It was quite amazing, being at the top of the primary school when I was meant to be at the bottom. Nine years old, and things slightly got worse. Each night I had homework, I was bullied about my age, I had no time for fun and life was just hard. I came up with a plan - I would act not as smart so I would stay back a couple of years and people my age would eventually catch up with me. But my teachers had joined forces and had made a deliberate mistake in lessons so I would correct them. In a way I was clever then, in a way I was just very innocent. At ten things were terrible - yet again I was moved up another year, so now I was in Year 8 with the twelve and thirteen year olds. I skipped so many things so I spent my sleeping time studying about what I had missed. I spent a week sleeping, and then I had to study what I had missed in my break at lunch times. At eleven things were at the floor - I was tired, tear-sodden, bullied, upset, over-worked and I refused to go to school. I spent one whole school day locked in my adoption home's toilet drawing. It was me with super-powers. I read a lot of comics back then - another thing I was teased cruelly for. I was yet again excluded, but that was the last time.  
Twelve - Ok, I have to admit, things were better. Slightly. The bullies had (only just) graduated high school and left to live stupid thick lives. I had a lot more holidays than I used to, so I got more sleep, and we visited lots of different countries. Spain, Australia, England, France... it was amazing. This resulted my sadness to melt away in to the deep unwanted corners of my skull. I was still over-worked though, which sometimes you just can't solve. Thirteen years old. I was excelling pretty much excelling. I admit that the teachers loved me. I may sound like a teachers pet, but I can't deny it. I was in top grade, so when I was fourteen I would have actually graduated. It was quite a scary thought. So I stayed back as a teacher's helper, occasionally teaching and mostly marking work.  
At fourteen things were going well. I was now teacher's helper as I just said, and I did all kinds of other things - I announced and presented the sports awards, I formed the assemblies, I started clubs and activities, etc. I really enjoyed helping out all the time. Fifteen, I was awarded a scholarship to a place in England. I took it, and that's why I sound more British than American. While there I met a girl called Skye, who was my best friend until my parents adopted me, and I went back to America. At sixteen I was back at my parents' place. My sister had already gone. At seventeen I started writing for a magazine, but I quit. Nobody read it, anyway. Finally, at eighteen as I am now, I turned into a really strong person, found out my sister was canine/feline, and I was captured and taken to a big cell-like place.  
Well. That's my life so far. 


	7. Chapter 7

You know those two questions I wrote in my last diary entry? You know - what does Link reckon that what Dr. C and I get up to in our spare time, and when would I see this female monster about my age? Well, sooner or later, I and you shall find out. It all started when, one day, I went up to the Doc's cell and asked if he could make me a device that could read minds. Unsurprisingly he already had some.

At lunch, while I was lifting weights, I put on a depressed face and said to Link, 'I'm so upset'  
'Why, what happened'  
'Oh,' I say, hopefully convinclingly, 'never mind. I think I'll go and take a visit to Dr. Cockroach's room'  
He patted my shoulder and I scuffed my way over to the door. I put the elevator up and stood out quickly, so I was downstairs. I peered around the door - Link had his back to me, playing cards with B.O.B. I pointed the small device at Link. The following scribbled up on the device.  
...GOD, HE'S SO RUBBISH AT THIS GAME! I CAN'T BELIEVE HE BELIEVED ME WHEN I SAID THAT I NEEDED TO CHECK HIS CARDS SO I COULD TELL HE WASN'T CHEATING. WOW. SO WHAT'S ALIAH BEEN UP TO WITH DR. COCKROACH LATELY? I MEAN, IF YOU ASK ME, WHENEVER SHE'S DEPRESSED, SHE GOES AND TAKES A VISIT, HE CHEERS HER UP, AND SHE COMES BACK WITH A RED FACE AND A GIGGLY ATTITUDE. WHAT? SERIOUSLY, THEY PROBABLY JUST HAVE A LITTLE KISSING SESSION!  
Ah. He reckons that I date Dr. Cockroach. Ah. Ah.  
Who says kissing session, anyway?  
I waited a few minutes and rubbed my face so it was pink. I started giggling and skipped in, playing with my hair. I lifted weights with only my stomach, which must have looked like I was given CPR, but oh well. He rolled his eyes at me. I pointed the mind reader thing at him secretly. SEE. I WONDER WHAT ELSE THEY GET UP TO, APART FROM KISSING. I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, TO BE HONEST. ACTUALLY THAT WASN'T HONEST. I DO WANT TO KNOW. NEXT TIME SHE GOES TO SEE HIM I'LL SPY ON HER. I MIGHT HAVE TO BRING A CAMERA, AS WELL, JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T THINK I'M GOING MAD.  
Haha. Well, he's going to be surprised. Then the smoky black door opened, and Monger on the jet pack hovvered in. 'Monsters,' he announced. 'There's been a sighting of another monster. All we know is that it's a she. And that she's the last she in centuries! So catch her and bring her here, no matter what she says or does, understand'  
We all nodded.

I had a new wardrobe - I still had the dress for normal days. I had PJ's now, which was a pink silky tank stop and matching trousers. I had a selection of stripy leggings, little skirts and t-shirts, because me and Paul (when he de-fabricated, which is when he returned his fabric skin to normal skin) were the only that looked normal and we set out to watch the outside world. I had a new workout costume, which was like a swimsuit that also covered the legs. This was also a swimsuit.  
So, as you can imagine, I wore a yellow t-shirt and yellow leggings, and set out with Paul. The others followed in a van. Paul drove and I sat beside him. 'Hey, Al?' he started, 'you know that you would tell me anything, right?' I shrugged in agreement. 'So, well, Link's being saying that you and Dr. C, er, how should I put this delicately... date each other'  
I rolled my eyes. 'Yeah, I know he's been saying that. And don't worry, we don't. He just helps me out when I'm depressed, that's all'  
Later on while me and Paul walked around the forest, having a chat about his and Susan's kids, there was a sound like something was in a bush. I wirled round on one leg, my hands out in front of me. Just a bush. 'Hold on,' said Paul. 'Isn't it autumn'  
'It's November. So yeah'  
'Well, how come that bush is green then?' We looked at each other. When I looked back at the bush, the leaves on the bush were crispy red, orange and yellow, falling out and flowing above our heads in the gentle breeze. 


	8. Chapter 8

I shreiked. Paul grabbed my arm and we ran. At the edge of the forest we slipped against a tree trunk, breathing heavily. Suddenly a head popped up from behind some tall grass, and came towards us. Dr. Cockroach. I grinned at him, relieved. I stood and opened my mouth to speak - when he grabbed me and started to kiss me! At first I didn't know what was going on, I was too shocked to do anything for the first minute, I think. Then I realised what was going on. My eyes grew wide and I started to pull back - Paul helped by grabbing the doc by the shoulders. 'I thought you weren't dating?!?' He yelled, while shaking the doc. 'We aren't'  
The doc's face began to shiver and his head melted into a female shape - she had toffee-coloured with a fringe that spiked up, hiding a blue eye. The other was shining green. She was a little smaller, though tall for a woman, about five ft. nine. Her skin was scarily pale, but she was extremely beautiful in a strange way. She raised an eyebrow and moved out of Paul's grip. She grinned at me.  
'Sorry,' she said. 'I just thought, by the way you looked at him, that you were like that all the time. Obviously not. Heh heh... whoops'  
'A lot of people think that,' I say, wiping my lips. 'So, why did you just kiss me'  
'Well, technically,' she scratched her chin awquardly, 'I didn't. I kind of took over his body... so he did, really'  
Paul snorted, trying not to laugh. I said, 'would he know? I mean... you took over his body, so does he remember'  
'Ok, let me explain,' she said. 'When I take over someone's body, it's kind of like they have two brains in their head. The person has senses, like see and hear, but they can't control or communicate. I can, but I don't have the senses, apart from being able to see. So, unfortunately, that guy felt it all, little chum. Must dasheronie, now, thanks muchly '  
'Hold on,' Paul grabbed her by the shoulder as she was just about to run. 'You're the girl we're looking for. You're a monster. You're gonna have to come with us'  
'No!' 'Yes, you owe me, girl. The first kiss I've had over a minute and ten seconds with someone who didn't want it, you're not going anywhere. And you're going to have to explain it'  
'Ugh, well, I'll explain it to the bloke. Then I can go'  
'No'  
Link, B.O.B, Susan and Haley walked through the bushes, towards us. Following them was a rather flustered looking Dr. Cockroach. One of his eyes was half-closed and his anntenae was bent. Susan picked him up as he was breathing like he had run out of breath. I now can tell why. She let him down and he grabbed Link's shoulder for support. 'What did you do to him?' Link yelled at the girl. She grinned, 'it's more like what she did to him. Well, actually, no, you were right. It was me. No, it was both of us,' she nodded at me, and I shrugged in agreement. 'I've never held my breath,' said the doc, 'for more than thirty seconds'  
'You strangled him?' Yelled Link. 'Why'  
Paul whispered in Link's ear for a little while. Link let go of Dr. Cockroach and patted him on the back. 'Finally,' he said. 'I never thought it would happen!'

This lead to a lot of embarressing jokes. Skye, the girl, is really great and sticks up for me. It turns out she was my English friend all those years ago! Her mother worked in a lab, and while testing something, Skye walked in and was caught in the experiment. She's a morph, in other words. She can change into any shape and can control bodies. Her monster name was recieved the same day mine finally was - hers, obviously, is Morph. And mine is Ranger. It could of been better, but it could of been worse.  
Skye turned into Link and started dancing around like a loon, hitting himself and let him come back to himself. She high-fived me, blew her nails casually and fell back into a seat. Link was ill in bed for a while after that. But B.O.B. wasn't any better. 'So are they married or what?' He constantly asked at lunch. I sat next to Susan and Skye, furthest away from the boys, apart from Paul, who was quite nice about it. 'Is there going to be more kids? I want a pet!' His eye turned big and cute with the thought that he could have a pet. 'No,' said Skye. 'It was my fault, I just got a bit mixed up, that's all.' Haley was sat next to Dr. Cockroach, who was patting his shoulder comfortingly. Haley smiled at me, who had noticed my mood had gotten better with Skye around. 'Monsters,' said Monger, who flew in at that moment. 'First alien problem in a while, I know, but there's been an attack of a giant robot. Kind of like the one you destroyed years ago, but bigger and stronger. Good luck'  
And he left. Well. One problem leads onto another. 


	9. Chapter 9

I shreiked. Paul grabbed my arm and we ran. At the edge of the forest we slipped against a tree trunk, breathing heavily. Suddenly a head popped up from behind some tall grass, and came towards us. Dr. Cockroach. I grinned at him, relieved. I stood and opened my mouth to speak - when he grabbed me and started to kiss me! At first I didn't know what was going on, I was too shocked to do anything for the first minute, I think. Then I realised what was going on. My eyes grew wide and I started to pull back - Paul helped by grabbing the doc by the shoulders. 'I thought you weren't dating?!?' He yelled, while shaking the doc. 'We aren't'  
The doc's face began to shiver and his head melted into a female shape - she had toffee-coloured with a fringe that spiked up, hiding a blue eye. The other was shining green. She was a little smaller, though tall for a woman, about five ft. nine. Her skin was scarily pale, but she was extremely beautiful in a strange way. She raised an eyebrow and moved out of Paul's grip. She grinned at me.  
'Sorry,' she said. 'I just thought, by the way you looked at him, that you were like that all the time. Obviously not. Heh heh... whoops'  
'A lot of people think that,' I say, wiping my lips. 'So, why did you just kiss me'  
'Well, technically,' she scratched her chin awquardly, 'I didn't. I kind of took over his body... so he did, really'  
Paul snorted, trying not to laugh. I said, 'would he know? I mean... you took over his body, so does he remember'  
'Ok, let me explain,' she said. 'When I take over someone's body, it's kind of like they have two brains in their head. The person has senses, like see and hear, but they can't control or communicate. I can, but I don't have the senses, apart from being able to see. So, unfortunately, that guy felt it all, little chum. Must dasheronie, now, thanks muchly '  
'Hold on,' Paul grabbed her by the shoulder as she was just about to run. 'You're the girl we're looking for. You're a monster. You're gonna have to come with us'  
'No!' 'Yes, you owe me, girl. The first kiss I've had over a minute and ten seconds with someone who didn't want it, you're not going anywhere. And you're going to have to explain it'  
'Ugh, well, I'll explain it to the bloke. Then I can go'  
'No'  
Link, B.O.B, Susan and Haley walked through the bushes, towards us. Following them was a rather flustered looking Dr. Cockroach. One of his eyes was half-closed and his anntenae was bent. Susan picked him up as he was breathing like he had run out of breath. I now can tell why. She let him down and he grabbed Link's shoulder for support. 'What did you do to him?' Link yelled at the girl. She grinned, 'it's more like what she did to him. Well, actually, no, you were right. It was me. No, it was both of us,' she nodded at me, and I shrugged in agreement. 'I've never held my breath,' said the doc, 'for more than thirty seconds'  
'You strangled him?' Yelled Link. 'Why'  
Paul whispered in Link's ear for a little while. Link let go of Dr. Cockroach and patted him on the back. 'Finally,' he said. 'I never thought it would happen!'

This lead to a lot of embarressing jokes. Skye, the girl, is really great and sticks up for me. It turns out she was my English friend all those years ago! Her mother worked in a lab, and while testing something, Skye walked in and was caught in the experiment. She's a morph, in other words. She can change into any shape and can control bodies. Her monster name was recieved the same day mine finally was - hers, obviously, is Morph. And mine is Ranger. It could of been better, but it could of been worse.  
Skye turned into Link and started dancing around like a loon, hitting himself and let him come back to himself. She high-fived me, blew her nails casually and fell back into a seat. Link was ill in bed for a while after that. But B.O.B. wasn't any better. 'So are they married or what?' He constantly asked at lunch. I sat next to Susan and Skye, furthest away from the boys, apart from Paul, who was quite nice about it. 'Is there going to be more kids? I want a pet!' His eye turned big and cute with the thought that he could have a pet. 'No,' said Skye. 'It was my fault, I just got a bit mixed up, that's all.' Haley was sat next to Dr. Cockroach, who was patting his shoulder comfortingly. Haley smiled at me, who had noticed my mood had gotten better with Skye around. 'Monsters,' said Monger, who flew in at that moment. 'First alien problem in a while, I know, but there's been an attack of a giant robot. Kind of like the one you destroyed years ago, but bigger and stronger. Good luck'  
And he left. Well. One problem leads onto another. 


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone recieved a new fighting costume - because we had all grown more stronger and in better shape, our costumes were old and worn, and just didn't fit us. B.O.B and Link didn't have one and probably never will. Susan had a massive blue outfit, like a normal jumpsuit but with shorts. Paul had a green army-like outfit, a bit like a soldiers. Dr. Cockroach didn't have anything new, as he handled the intellectial bit more than the violent bit. Haley had a new green jumpsuit, that looked pretty and was more comfortable than anyone elses. Mine was yellow and was a tight all-in-one outfit, like olympic swimmers, but with no sleeves, or hat or goggles obviously. Skye's looked like a black swimsuit, outlined in blue and green. We arrived on a beach. Paul beamed at Susan, and said, 'Recognise the place? This is where we spent our honeymoon!' Susan blushed and picked up a small curved shell, and slipped it into her pocket. We had to split up, and I don't know if it was a coincidence or joke, but I had to team up with Dr. Cockroach. We had to find it then find a way to get a bomb inside it and detinate it, and survive.  
I carried the bomb under my arm. 'Look, Dr. Cockroach, I'm sorry, I was a bit shocked, I should have just been paying more attention, I guess,' ouch, that didn't come out right. 'It's quite alright my dear, it wasn't your fault'  
'It's not like it was anything more than a mistake'  
'Quite right'  
We walked on silently. 'It didn't mean anything'  
'I know'  
'It wasn't like it was actually bad though'  
'What do you mean'  
'Well, it was quite pleasent, it's not like it was horrible'  
'Yes'  
'I think - what the'  
Suddenly the largest pile of metal I've seen ever landed an inch from me. Dr. C pulled me back away from it, and I looked up. The metal was the size of a tall building. It was it's foot. It's head, which I couldn't see, must have reached the clouds and beyond. If it had a top hat it might of been in space.  
Oh my god. Link and B.O.B arrived at my side, asking if I was OK. I didn't respond. The others - Susan and Paul, Haley and Skye arrived, and tried to tug me away from my spot. I didn't move. I felt myself fall backwards, and I blacked out.

I don't know if it's possible, but I heard blurry voices. They echoed around, and I couldn't hear anything apart from my own heart beat. 'I think, if we got something heavy and strong enough, and we could get it at that point up there, it would be distracted enough for me to climb up into it's brain centre where I could detinate the bomb'  
I sat up, and yelled, 'where would you find something strong and heavy enough...' A thought sprouted out of my mind. 'Throw me'  
'You what?' 'You can't throw Susan, she's too big, and I'm just the right size to get to it's weak spot,' I could now see where it was - if the machine was human, it would be around it's neck area. It stuck out, but it looked like a button. To me it kind of looked like an adam's apple.  
'We can't possible throw you, my dear '  
'Shut up and throw me, Susan!' She picked me up gently and whispered in my ear, 'good luck,' and powered me at the button. I shot my fist into the button - and it stopped walking. I laughed triumphantly - until I realised my fist was stuck in the metal. I hung from it, loosly. 'Erm, sorry about this chaps,' I screamed below, 'but I would really appreciate it if someone would help me'  
Dr. Cockroach hand-signalled an OK, and started to scramble up the robot. Ugh, my nails are probably getting RUINED! Not to mention how much moisteriser I'll need now. This better be worth it. After a minute or so, Dr. C was up with me, neck and neck, at, er, it's neck. He reached out, to grab my free hand - It was useless, and I couldn't move. Then a spine-juddering jolt cracked, and the machine was working again. The button moved out, and I was dangling in mid air. This wasn't helpful, as I should have gone to the toilet before we set off. And it also wasn't helpful as it was now harder for him to reach me. 'I think I know how to get you!' He yelled amongst the noise. 'Can you stick out your leg?' It must have looked terrible from below, but I tried anyway. I stuck out both legs, and he grabbed my ankles and started to pull. Eventually I was free, and I hung onto the doc's back as he clambered up to a hole in it's head. I sat inside while he played with the wires on the bomb. I placed it on it's brain - a little red stick pointing up, and I looked out of the hole. It was too far down to jump, and there was nothing to slide down. Dr. Cockroach looked out with me. We needed Paul who could string a web for us to slide down. I signalled a kind of spiderman thing at him - he just gave me a puzzled look. The bomb ticked to twenty seconds. Dr. Cockroach grabbed me and we moved to the corner of it's head. I held my hands over my head, unable to scream. 5, 4, 3, 2 1.  
It let out a glow of light, and it smashed. The robot fell, and I was lifted to the ceiling of it's head. I smashed my fist back into the metal and I stayed there, holding Dr. Cockroach by the arm. Then everything was silent, though we hadn't reached the ground yet. I looked out of the hole - clouds hovvered past. I yanked my hand back out of the metal and peered out below - Susan, and a massive Skye were holding it together, B.O.B and Link were sat on their shoulders kind of helping, and Paul had formed a blanket on the floor. I was back on Dr. Cockroaches back, and we fell to the blanket. Skye shrank back to her normal size, and hugged me. Susan let the monster fall to the ground, and we left it there. How's that for a first time? 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorrounding us was my midnight blue wallpaper, with painted stars twinkling above our heads. Skye sat on my bed, listening to me natter on to her. '- and now the guys are making fun of me for that! I mean, come on. I wasn't going to climb by myself, now was I?' 'No. But it did look kind of... wrongish'  
'Wrongish'  
'Wrongish.' She grinned.  
'Whatever,' I started to pace the room. Skye followed me. I stopped in front of my massive mirror - she did also. I walked up to it closer, examining my face. She pressed her face against it, knocking it over to the floor. She laid on it, staring into her eyes. I rolled mine, and lifted it up with her still on it. 'Sorry, I feel a little hyper,' she said, her blue eye and green eye twinkling. She walked up to me and played with my blonde hair. 'How long have you kept it this style?' 'I don't know, since I was five, maybe'  
'Five? I change every month!' Her toffee coloured hair grew to the floor, trailing behind her. It magically flew behind her and tied it into a ponytail on the top of her head. Her fringe turned to a normal fringe, that got longer at each edge of her face. 'That's because you can do that,' I said. 'And I have to take forever'  
'Not neccersarily,' she shrugged. 'I could take control, then I could let you communicate with me, you could tell me what style you want, then I could do it, leave your body, et voila'  
'Oh, and you're telling me you can do that?' She nodded, and kept on nodding. 'OK, grow my hair to my waist and make it curly,' I crossed my arms. 'Okie dokie chokie folkie...' there was a blip, and my body went numb. 'Hi,' echoed a voice. 'I'm in your body now'  
'Get out'  
'Hold on, hold on. What do you want done, look-wise? I can do anything'  
So I started off telling her about my eyes - I wanted longer eyelashes with a curl, and my eyes a clearer yellow than murky-yellow-green-brown colour. She shifted my teeth so they weren't so crooked, and made my cracked lips smooth. She removed all the spots from my face. She told the bruises and scars to vanish, fixed my hands and nails, and left. She then started to change herself - she made her eyelashes thick and long, so she looked shocked all the time. She dissapeared spots, scars, bruises and marks. Her teeth she whitened, and she put a little pink blush on her cheeks. She grinned at me. 'We look like PRINCESSES!' She cackled loudly. I said, 'well, I do. You're more of a... person who looks like a princess but cackles like a moron'  
She agreed, tugged my arm to her room, and introduced me to her wardrobe. Literally. 'I'm not saying hello,' I said, 'to some planks of wood'  
'God, take a joke!' She said it was a joke, but I'm not sure. But when she opened the planks of wood, it was amazing. She had dresses, skirts, jeans, shirts, leggings, trousers, even little hats and scarves. I gawped, my jaw wide open in awe. I thought she was joking when she told me to pick whatever I desired. Partly because she said it in a spanish accent and I thought she was joking, but mostly because these clothes looked like they belonged to someone with a lot of money. 'How, how'  
She explained. She chooses the designs herself, morphs them onto her, takes them off and keeps them as clothes. She could have a dress made of pure diamonds if she wanted. What's the date, 3rd November I think? I think I may have to start writing out my Christmas list, and then my Christmas list for next year. You can never be too early, that's what I always say. Since about six seconds ago, but I think I shall say it for now on. You can never be too early. Yeah, I can probably remember that, although I better write it down just in case. We had a dressing session - in the end, I recieved ballet flats that were all the colours of the rainbow that actually cast a rainbow wherever I walked, some tights that wound up my leg studded with rubies, sapphires, diamonds, topaz and emeralds. For bottoms I had a wide red skirt that could grow longer or shorter whenever I wanted with a pink ribbon around my waist, and for a shirt I had a strapless diamond-studded shirt with a kind of side-slit. I wirled around, my smile ear to ear. I linked arms with Skye and we went down the corridor to the elevator, and down to the main hall area. Everyone turned to stare - I looked at Skye nervously. She strutted over to the middle of the room and posed dramatically. I couldn't stop laughing. That evening we were thrown compliments while we ate our supper. Susan said we looked very pretty and asked to join in next time. Haley said exactly the same. B.O.B asked who we were, confused. I don't actually think that was a compliment. I think he just didn't know who we were. Link didn't know what to say. Paul complimented us like Susan, though didn't ask if he could join in next time. That would probably have been a little strange, come to think of it. Dr. Cockroach kept on complimenting through our meal, and I know what he was thinking. I may not be a mind-reader, but I do have a device that can make me a mind-reader. OK, I was INTERESTED in what he thought of me, that's ALL. But the mind-reader was clogged up with something else. Something big and something bad. Afterwards he talked to Skye and they went off together. After an hour or so, after I had bitten my perfect nails to the fullest, Skye re-entered the room. And with her was someone that I hadn't seen before. Or had I? Yes. I had. And they were pretty different, I have to say. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Cockroach stood six ft. two and square shouldered. His lab coat, which was now a little too small, hang loose instead of buttoned up. His hair was dark and straight, combed at a sensible position, and his eyes were a murky amber colour. He still had the little mustache over his lip, but now it was a little more visable. He smiled and said, with his human face, 'hmm, I think I like this better'  
Skye signalled an OK. She wondered over to me and whispered in my ear as she walked past, 'how about now? While I was in his body, I could see that he has feelings for you. Anyway, he's human now, so why not date him?  
'Because,' I hissed. 'I'm eighteen, and he's, what, like over sixty? He has to be, he's been here about fifty five years'  
'Nah,' she shrugged. 'He still remembers what it was like to be sixty or whatever, but I've actually changed him so his physical age is twenty. And, he can't die of old age 'cause he was a monster'  
Then she shoved me over to him. He looked over and smiled. I couldn't shut my mouth. His amber eyes twinkled and he patted my back. Everyone else had the same problem as me - Everyone, even Insecto, was gawping at Dr. Cockroach as a human.

Skye and I were sat in my room again, having another girl session. 'Hold on, didn't you tell me about a checklist?' She said, after I had finished my moan to her about letting him change. 'Yeah,' and handed her the list. (the list is on Part 1, my first ever diary entry, near the bottom.) 'Well,' she grabbed a pen, 'He's incredibly smart, I'll tick that off. Understands you? Yeah, like, he's always there for you and stuff. Is nice to all women? Definitely, I've never felt so good in my life. Has a polite way of speaking...' she cracked up laughing. 'Creative, pfft. Arty, yeah. Imaginitive, tick. And we're on the miracle barrier -' she got up, went round to his room and came back grinning. 'What'  
'Yeah, he's good looking. DEFinitely! It's like you knew him before you created that list. He's like a gift from god to you,' she patted my head like I was a small puppy and went round to his room again. 'Cor,' she said, coming back in here. 'I could look in there all day, but I won't, as I'm not sad. Just a bit desperate, and there's nothing wrong with that,' she ran back to his, and back to mine. 'God, I could faint, catch me.' 'I'm not going to'  
'Well, I'm going to wait until you do'  
'You're gonna be there a while.' And so we watched each other for the next ten seconds. 'Fine,' I grunted, and caught her as she fainted. 'What's he doing to make you suddenly fancy him?' I asked. 'He is painting his room,' she shrugged.  
'And you find that really nice'  
'It's strange, I know. But you'd feel the same if you saw him'  
'I don't want to'  
She pulled me to his room and we knocked. He stopped and came over to us and invited us in. Then, Skye threw back her head and let out the loudest scream I have ever heard. 'ALIAH WANT'S TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU, PLEASE TICK YES OR NO IN THE PAPER PROVIDED.' I pinched her and put my head in my hands. Skye shoved the paper in my face. 'Look. He ticked yes. I am so great.'

I had Skye make some clothes for me. Diamond-studded ballet flats, a black strapless shirt and a black long skirt with a side-slit. In my hair I had beaded the front with diamonds and silky ribbons. She had made my hair longer and curlier, and adjusted my makeup. She escorted me through the main area and watched the others like they were suddenly going to attack me for no reason. She had her eye on Link, who she knew was going to make a comment about me going out with Dr. Cockroach. 'You say ANYTHING, and you're in for it, my friend,' said Skye, pointing at her eyes then his, then drawing her finger across her throat. Monger arrived at the door. 'I'm going to let you out in the city tonight to do whatever you want, because you look normal. So have a nice time'  
Dr. Cockroach took my side, wearing a black shirt and black trousers. 'Well,' said Monger. 'Go then. I'm not going to keep this door open all day.' I looked back at Skye, who had her thumb up. Then she looked back at Link, and turned her thumb down, scowling. He started to complain. 'Wha-what I do?' 'Everything and nothing, shut up and eat ya' fish'  
I smiled, but there was a strange feeling in my stomach. 


	13. Chapter 13

I laid on my red zebra-striped circluar bed, staring up at the un-realistic stars. I pulled myself up from the position I had been in for nearly three hours, and walked towards my balcony. I had it installed shortly after I helped defeat the huge robot thing, as Monger said we could all have something expensive. I laid my arms on the white banisters, breathing in the dusty smell of newly carved wood. Around me was a midnight blue sky scattered with real stars. The city gleamed like the moon in the distance over the grassy hills which hid the prison from civilization. I wish it was always like this each night, but I know that not all dreams come true, especially mine particuarly. I also wish for me that nothing would change, nothing would go wrong, and nothing crept up on me while I'm not looking.  
A hand laid on my shoulder. By the warmness and care I could tell it was my sister. She said nothing, she simply joined me at my side and stared up at the stars, her eyes twinkling more so. I wanted to know what she was thinking, but at this precise moment I don't think alien-like devices are neccersary. If this was a laughing matter I would have probably said, 'nah, just kidding, bring on the alien thing!' but this isn't a laughing matter. I don't know if I'll actually laugh again. If there's one thing I have learned in my life then it's this: don't let things creep up on you. Always look out and think ahead. Otherwise, if you let that simple tiny thing creep up on you, your life could be ruined. That's what I've learned in life - forget giometry, biolegy, science, literature and all that. When I first started school, in a science class they told me that this was the only subject where they don't tell you the truth. It's just a theorie, it's just theories. I may only have learnt one thing in life, but I have learnt plenty of theories, don't worry. My main theorie is that you can't trust anyone. Friends will be there for you but they won't be forever. Family will leave you, or you'll leave them. And even if you have a friend that you live with all your life, they are born and they die exactly the same time as you, you can't say that they've ever let you down. Even if it's something like they didn't come to your eighteenth birthday, or they forgot to turn up to something you've been planning for weeks. It may not get you down, but they've still let you down ever so slightly. 'I know,' Haley put her furry arm around me. 'That you will be there for me all the time. I wasn't there for you, but you will for me'  
'You can't say that. Some day, and it may be in years, but some day, I'll let you down. Big time. And then you'll regret you had this convosation'  
Her sparkling green eyes peered into my own. 'Well, yeah. Everyone does. Like you won't turn up for my wedding, or you will and you eat all the cake, or you do come but you don't eat all the cake and instead you make me laugh so much I wet myself, or you will turn up but you don't eat all the cake and you don't make me '  
'I get it,' I say.  
'Yeah. I was kind of hoping you would stop me. I just wanted to lighten the mood'  
The mood. The mood I was in wasn't pleasent. I gripped the basister and it broke, falling below and onto a guard's head.

Haley and I were silent the few days afterwards. She slept a lot in her room anyway, but as I said in one my other diary entries, she came out for food, excercise and bathroom breaks. She didn't come down for food. She didn't come down for excercise. She obviously goes out for bathroom breaks, but I haven't seen her. Unless she has a litter tray or something. No, that's disgusting... ahem. I used to go down a lot. In the morning I would go for breakfast in my pyjamas, get dressed in my room, have a shower, go for some excercise, talk with Skye, do a little reading, have lunch, work out again, play a board game or something, have supper, get dressed into pyjamas, come down for a drink and a chat, explore the coridors and go to bed. Now, I have my breakfast to myself up in my room - Skye brings it up on a tray. I have a bath, but get dressed in my pyjamas again. I have a cycling bike which I use for excersize - it turns out that Skye can turn into objects as well, and in case you didn't guess, she was the bush. I still talk with Skye as she comes to my room every five minutes. I read about three times as longer, skip lunch, and go straight to supper an hour early. I go to bed at nine thirty.  
Skye does her best to cheer me up. She turned into everything that she could think of - she turned to a banana, a monkey, a gorrilla, a dinosaur, an orange peel, a chicken, a goat, a bucket of milk. She even took control of the others - Link had thrown himself across the room. B.O.B. had splitted himself in two and started to dance the tango with himself. Dr. Cockroach had slapped his face various times, and started dancing the tango with the two B.O.B.'s. I was wondering how she could take control of both at the same time. She couldn't - it turned out that B.O.B. had just got stuck in the motion, which made me smile a little bit. But a million tango-dancing B.O.B.'s couldn't make what had happened never happen. 


	14. Chapter 14

Skye oozed out of my body, and melted into Haley's. I looked at myself in the mirror - I wore my hair short and in curls, a black roses embedded in the blonde streaks. I had a long netted black dress with ribbons cast around my waist. I wore black buckled boots and fish-net tights. My skin was worringly pale - Skye had tried to tan me out a bit, but she has troubles with skin. She leaped out of Haley, who's fur was hiding under the shade of a large flowered black hat, a long black dress and black shoes that you were unable to see. Skye herself made her hair long and knee-length, the toffee-coloured curls shining with silver sparkles. She had a flowy black dress top and a long skirt under. Her shoes were small and delicate. Paul had a black buttoned-up shirt and trousers and shoes. Dr. Cockroach wore a black suit with a lily in his chest pocket. Haley, Skye, Paul and I carried a bunch of lilies in our hands. B.O.B., Link and Insecto watched as we left through the door. Susan had wanted to come, and was already there, having Skye changed her size temporarily. She isn't good with skin colour or size. Link, B.O.B. and Insecto couldn't come because they weren't normal enough. Link had complained - why didn't Skye change them to humans? She had changed Dr. Cockroach. She replied simply, 'I can't change size, skin colour, or who they are. Dr. C was once a human, and I can change him to that again. You were never a human, nor the others'  
He sulked in the corner. B.O.B. grinned and waved, saying, 'Have a nice trip, have a nice time! Cheerio!' Skye and Paul grabbed both of my shoulders and had to hold me back, as I leaped to attack him. B.O.B. hid behind Link, scared and confused. I made an unappropriate and rude gesture at him and had Skye haul me up over her shoulder. I started sobbing over her dress, and she let me go once I had the anger drained out of me. Dr. Cockroach patted me sympathetically.

Once we were there, standing in the pouring rain, I had various tear attacks and had Skye secretly morph me a box of tissues. It was my fault. It was my fault my mother had to die. It was me who caused it. ME. I had to go out, eat some weird alien-like worm things, get a alien-like scar on my face, I HAD TO DO THAT. I had to become a monster, didn't I? I just had to. No, I could of stayed in and been a good girl. My mother had suffered a heart attack when she realised I had gone missing too. We had gone under cover to avoid attention. Paul, Skye and Dr. Cockroach were the only people visable. Skye had arranged us so we looked different - me brown eyed, short haired, shorter and skinnier. Haley was the same, though you couldn't actually see her. That's why I had a thick feeling in my stomach when I was about to go on a date. It wasn't nerves. Haley felt it too. We knew something was wrong. And when Monger told us, it was like she never actually existed. Sometimes, I wonder if my memories are just thoughts, that aren't actually true. I mean, ask someone something, like 'You know when you said (something)?' Then they go 'No...?' and you keep on until you give up. It would make sense, wouldn't it?  
At least, that's what I think.

I laid on my bed, snoozing lightly, half awake. I opened one eye - I stared into the page of a novel. I took it off my face and threw it across the room - it tore through the wall and fell next door - Skye peered at me through the book-shaped hole. 'Ahem. Good night, or should I say, good morning,' she grumbled, looking at her clock. 1:18am. She oozed through the hole and splattered to the floor. She got up and smoothed down her hair. She came and set next to me, patting my back. 'Aw, sorry.' 'Don't. Worry'  
'Look, Monger collected all the post over the time you've been here. And me, of course, and the others. I'll go and get them.' She ran, the sound of the elevator zooming down at full speed, then coming back up again, then nimble footsteps. Skye arrived in the doorway, sweat dripping off her brow. She threw me the post and slipped to the floor, breathing heavily. I opened the first. I never got much post. But opening these made me feel like I was back home with my mum by my side, telling me to put the paper in the bin when I'm done. I wiped my eyes, and took a look at it. Just bank interest. I put it beside me and opened another. 'OK, OK, listen up,' Skye stood before me, hands on hips, looking especially excited. 'Apparently, my previous bank account held fifty seven pounds, twenty pence. Now, I have twenty four pence! Hoorah!' She walked out of the door, the sound of tearing paper echoing in the empty corridors outside. She skipped in and opened her final one. 'Ah, pardon. I now have fifty seven pounds thirty pence'  
'Good for you'  
'Thankyou'  
'No problem'  
'I'm glad to hear it'  
'Good'  
'Good'  
'Good'  
'Good'  
'Good'  
'Skye.' Skye grinned. She outstretched her arms for a hug. I took the offer, and suddenly she fell back, shaking. 


	15. Chapter 15

I looked down at Skye. Her hair was tangled and messy, not it's usual straight hollywood-like style. Her eyes were closed. Her lips were moving as if she was talking, but I could make out no words. One of her hands was twitching nervously. She was outstretched on the bed, the very same bed that I had been on when the Dr. had been monitoring my dreams. He was examining some scribbled-on paper. I patted her hand comfortingly. I was examining her perfect nails when, suddenly, her hand began to glow. All of her body was starting to glow. I stepped back, against the wall. Dr. Cockroach scurried over to her, taking her pulse. He looked up at me, his amber eyes strained. 'She's not dead. Her pulse is fine. But something's changing'  
'I think I know,' I said, and walked over to her. Her face was clearer, more natural, rather than covered in makeup. Her hair shortened, returning back to her skull, and stopped about halfway down her back. It was a little blonder, yet I would still describe it as toffee-coloured. Her lips were smaller and, well, nicer. Dr. Cockroach lifted up her upper lip - her teeth were pearly white, not really snow-white. They were smaller yet still even, and a strange thing was that her inscisors were larger. I clenched her hand. She smiled - her inscisor teeth hung over her lower lip when she smiled*. She grew a little taller, strangely. Dr. Cockroach lifted up one of her eyes to shine a light into it. Her pupil grew and shrunk, to tell that she was still alive. Her eye was still a glistening green, though a little more shocking and bright than it used to be. I opened her other, curiously. It was blue, again, more sparkling and surprising. She sat up, rubbing her head. 'What happened?' she said. She stuck her fingers into her mouth, and her eyes grew wide. 'Why have I got massive inscisors again? And wisdom teeth? And why has my hair gotten lighter? And why the hell do my eyes look like traffic lights?' She peered into the mirror that I passed her. 'I think that you'll have to explain to us. And what do you mean, exactly, ''again''? You mean you've looked like this before?' Dr. Cockroach looked again at the printed paper. 'OK. Before I got my morphing powers, I looked like this. When I got my morphing powers, I changed myself to how I always wanted to look like. Now, time to return back,' she closed her eyes. I saw a little pulse beat in her forehead. She opened her eyes, into the mirror again. 'Hell, I can't change!' 'You mean... you're just normal now?' My heart sunk. If she wasn't a monster, then she had to leave. And I would be alone again. She looked at me. 'I guess so,' her voice cracked. I smiled politely. 'OK. Would you excuse me for just one moment?' I turned and faced the wall, and dug my fist into the steel. I took it out and hit the wall next to it, making a large even hole. My fist gnawed deeper into the metal wall, making an open hole. Breeze fluttered through into my face. The others came to see what the racket was - B.O.B., Link, Haley, Paul, Susan, even Insecto's eye peered through the doorway. I ignored them, now onto two fists. Within a few moments I stopped, my knuckles bleeding. Dr. Cockroach passed me a wet towel and plasters, then examined the wall. He bent and poked it with his finger gently - there was a creaking sound, then another, then the whole wall fell below. A guard (the same one I hit on the head that time) stepped out of the way just it time. He looked up - I kicked a loose nail below and it fell onto his head. It was pretty big so he was knocked out again. Haley grabbed my shoulders and held me back, and Paul strung a web around my hands behind me like handcuffs. I struggled, and if I had all my strength I could of broken free easily, like snapping a twig. But I had wasted all my energy, so I let it take over me. I let my head fall, my hair covering my face. 'Wow,' said Link. 'You have serious anger problems'  
'I don't think -' Dr. Cockroach started, but there was a bit of a croak in his voice. I looked up. His human face was gone, and his normal cockroach one had returned. He rolled his large eyes. 'Oh dear. Everything that Skye has morphed is dissapearing. Shame...' Then he looked straight up with a scared look on his face, and sprinted through the door. We looked at each other. 'Umm, I think he was wearing the clothes that I morphed for him, but I could be wrong,' Skye shrugged and patted my shoulder. 'Lucky you're wearing your own pyjamas, eh, Al?'

I looked up over the mountains of Insecto's fur which I had been sleeping in for a few hours. B.O.B. and Link were playing cards as you could probably guess. Paul was swinging on string - purely because there was nothing to do. Susan was sat against Insecto, watching the babies. Dr. Cockroach was playing around with a new invention, his head now back to the way it was. And I was alone and miserable. Everything back to normal. Skye had left the day before. She was out to live a normal life. I hope Monger is OK. His head was pretty much bleeding all over. I hope he doesn't cut down on my food JUST because I attacked him. That would be unnecersary and cruel. Well, he may of said that I was, but that gives him no reason to be. Strangely, at that moment, the door rose and Monger blasted out with a single jolt of fire from his jet pack. He glanced at me and flew a little further away. I shot a piercing look and snuggled up in Insecto's fur, ready to go to sleep again. 'Turns out,' he started, 'that you're going to be busy for the next few weeks. Three monster sightings, recieved exactly the same time. Here,' he threw a large piece of paper in the air. Link caught it effortlessly and opened it - three different places. One was a picture of britain, probably Scotland. One was a photo of a snowy area, kind of like an icy fairytale cave. The last was the strangest - a photo, taken of the sky. 'Scotland, Greenland and...?' Dr. Cockroach leaned over Link's shoulder to observe the cloudy sky. 'Don't know,' Monger shrugged. 'I guess maybe you'll find evidence in the other two places? Who knows? Not me. Anyway, good luck, monsters'  
And he left, leaving us in discomfort. 


	16. Chapter 16

I rested my head back on the velvet-covored seats. We should have to do this more often. Haley sat behind me, asleep, a blanket wrapped around her. It was the largest plane I have ever seen - Susan sat comfortably at the back, with Paul at her side. Sarah and Jimmy, their children, had to be left behind in America, as it was far too dangerous for them. It's far too dangerous for a young eighteen year old girl in my opinion, yet I have super strength. 'Yay'. I've been to Scotland before - rains a lot, a lot of water and lakes, men wearing skirts and no underwear - it's a dangerous place alright. I'm pratically shaking in fear. Well, actually, I'm not, because I'm being sarcastic. As I was saying before I interupted myself, I've been to Scotland before. And, because the photo was taken of a lake, and because we fight alien/monstery thingys, I have a pretty good idea of what we're up against. Dr. Cockroach agreed with my statement when I told everyone, yet Link was a little upset. My theory is that we are fighting the Loch Ness Monster. About a year ago I would have thought it was just a fat swan covered in seaweed. Now, after all I've been through, I kind of believe it. Link, apparently, shares a lot in common with the Loch Ness Monster. Yet, it's a threat, even though it's a monster, we may have to destroy it. I kind of have cheered up a little, since Skye has gone, though don't get me wrong - I miss her. Hell, I miss her like mad. I'd give all my stuff away to bring her back. Including my masters in english certificate. And my shoes. And that would pain me... But I have cheered up. I suppose the fresh air has done me some good, and getting outside for some sunlight. I'm cooped up in there, and it's terrible. I looked out of the window - a classic scene. A cloud engraved blue sky, the sun shining, settling behind a green fresh forest, the kind of forest straight out of a fairytale. Grassy fields would be below me, with ponies grazing comfortably. Birds rummaged among leafy trees, butterflies fluttering around flowers, dragonflies circling homely ponds. It's not like it was November, it was more like late spring or early summer. In the distance a grey cloud, sprouting rain towards the grounds. It retreated, leaving behind a clear and pefect rainbow. I closed my eyes, and even though I was safely locked inside a plane, I could feel the gently breeze flow through my hair. I was back with my friends - Serena, my best friend, Anne, one of my close friends, Roberta and Rebecca, others of my close friends, and Juliet, probably my second best friend. And then we were joined by Skye, and then Haley when she was human, though I don't even know what she looked like. A stomach-turning jolt pulled me back to reality. I found myself staring into the eyes of Dr. Cockroach. I jumped back out of my seat in surprise - straight into Haley, waking her up. I grinned, and sat up.  
'We're at Scotland,' said Dr. Cockroach. 'Or, in more detail, Loch Ness.' He let out a hand to pull me up - I took it, and in the process making him fall over. I helped him up, laughing. Link sat in his seat, seatbelt still strapped across him. His expression looked like he wanted to kill somebody. B.O.B. mimicked. I rolled my eyes, grabbing Link and pulling him along with us. As you can probably guess, B.O.B. followed curiously, grinning for no reason.

We were all fitted with diving outfits - me and Paul a normal diving suit. Link and B.O.B. didn't need one, and Dr. Cockroach simply had a normal diving suit with a giant fishbowl around his head. Susan had a large suit. I kind of wish Insecto was here, but if she was the size of the plane would just of been ridiculous. Paul and I were the first - followed by the others. I can't actually swim very well, but I thought I better not say. Anyway, swimming is all about stamina and strength, and I have plenty of that and a half. If you need stamina and strength, I'm your girl. I copied Paul - he put his hands above his head, bent his legs, and leaped, as straight as a needle into the lake. I put my hands above my head, bent my legs, and leaped. I belly-flopped into the water with a painful smack. Lucky you really can't hear people very well when you have a diving helmet on - otherwise I think I may have given some heart attacks with the language I used. I walked along the grounds of the lake - rummaging around the ground for something pretty. I picked up a pearl, amazingly. I swam to the surface, took off my helmet, put the pearl into my mouth and put my helmet back on. What? I don't have any pockets. I dived back and swam around for a little bit. When suddenly my ankle had something slimy on it. I stopped in disgust, and turned to look at it. It was green and long. It was bumpy, and extremely large. It came from behind a rock - I was startled. I bent down and grabbed the long green bumpy thing. It wouldn't budge. I pulled harder with some strength - I yanked something bigger than New Mexico above my head and trying to swim away frantically. It was about the size of Insectosaurus, yet it was slimmer, slimy, pale green and smooth. It's face was strangely characteristic - it had one blue eye, and one green eye, kind of like Skye. I wondered - could it be Skye with her powers back? More importantly, COULD IT BE SKYE?  
I grinned, rolling my eyes. 'Skye, when did you get your powers back?' I swam up and hugged her long neck. Her face looked pretty scared. Oh my god, I was suffocating her! I let her go, but I kept my hand on her back. I patted it - and she fell straight down to the grounds. I really have to control my strength. I sat on her back and kicked her jokingly. 'Come on, change back, but into something with gills,' I waited. Paul swam up behind me, and I shot him an excited look. He looked like he had seen a ghost. All the colour had drained from his face. 'Al, have you gone mad? Get away from that thing and alarm the others!' he hissed.  
'No worries, this is just Skye messing about'  
'Aliah, that's not Skye. That's Nessie'  
The pearl in my mouth cracked as I shut my mouth. I let out a scream and started to smack the creature, attacking it fiercely. It lat on the ground, wounded, then glowed suspiciously. Skye laid there, still and silent. 


	17. Chapter 17

I rubbed my eyes and woke up. I sat up straight and shreiked 'I KILLED HER!' 'Nah, she's fine. You gave her a bruise on her back and then she swam off,' Dr Cockroach sighed. 'You were so close. You fainted'  
'Wha...? Skye's not here, then?' I asked. He shooked his head. 'No, did you dream about Skye? I'm talking about Nessie'  
I shrugged, and figured I may as well say the truth. What did I have to lose? Sure, it's sad that I can't get over one friend, but one has to be honest when baring her soul. The soul is not to be played around with. It is for to be bared truthfully and honestly. 'Yes'  
I stood, and took a blanket that he offered to me. I looked over at the sea - the sun was close to setting. 'You mean, I nearly caught the Loch Ness Monster?' He nodded, and went over to see what Paul had to report. I played with my wet fringe - if Skye actually was here, it would be so much easier. She could turn into another loch ness monster so Nessie would be attracted to it or something. I don't know, I'm randomly writing this down as I go along, as you can see. I'll stop now. Ughh! I just keep writing!  
I walked over to Paul, who was sat under the shade of an oak tree. I sat beside him and asked him timidly, 'what time is it?' He glanced down at his wrist, as if a watch was there. 'Oh. I don't know. I lost it while I was under...' he observed the sky. 'Probably about half past eight - where are you going'  
I was already running out to the sea. 'I'll find your watch!' I yelled back at him. I grabbed a helmet and made a dive, close to perfect this time. I peered around, and found it caught on a sea rock. It was glowing and beeping loudly. I struggled over to it. Something, at the corner of my eye, moved. I twisted round. Nothing. God, I'm wondering into something weird here. Like a horror movie, and I'm making the mistake that the stupidest and the prettiest girl always makes. I grabbed the watch. I know one thing, anyway. That the Loch Ness Monster is aware of me, and scared of me. Hahaha. She has NO idea.  
I coughed and spluttered. Sea water - wait, why sea water? My helmet was filling up. It had a crack. I took one last bit of breath and took it off. I could hear my heart beat inside me, I could feel it. It was so strange... I needed to cough - why now? I coughed inside my mouth, but it just made it worse. My eyes started to burn and I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. I looked around with the short amount of sight that I had left - no use, everything was just a big horrible blur to me now, various colours and textures that I am able to see, and a small glow of the sun. Then I was lifted to the surface.  
I looked around, and it was probably the most amazing thing ever in my life. The Loch Ness Monster. And she wasn't ugly like I had dreamed. Her skin was blue, smooth and silky. Her tail was long, with a scorpion-like horn at the end, like a stinger. Her eyes were albino-pink and sparkly, and her face was a little like a sea-horses. I realised she was a bit like a sea horse altogether. And I was riding her. Water sprayed in every direction, and we headed towards the earth. I rubbed my eyes as if I didn't believe it - of course I did, and why shouldn't I? I've experienced a kiss with a damned cockroach mutated thing, for crying out loud. When we reached the ground, I got off, but I held her so she couldn't swim off. 'I don't blame you, love,' a voice said. It was deep, and fruity, with a hint of scottish accent. And it was coming from her. I nearly lost my footing. 'What the - you can talk? Seriously?' 'What do you expect?' She giggled. 'I've spent goodness knows how long with humans, and you don't expect me to be able to know their language by now? Please, how thick would you be if you couldn't?' 'How have you hidden yourself? I mean, so you don't get hunted,' I smiled, but I don't know why. She kind of reminded me of Skye, I guess. Her voice was pretty similar. And the fact she called me love. 'Watch,' she said, and she shrunk into my hand. She looked exactly like a little sea horse. 'Now can I trust you not to take photos and put me up to scientists, so they can remove my organs and attempt to clone me?' 'Erm. Yes'  
She smiled, and said, 'good, now let me go.' I frowned, and I squeaked out, 'I'm sorry. I know how you feel. Being trapped in somewhere you don't want to be because you're different. I understand you. But I have to do this'  
She raised where should of been her eyebrow. 'You know, I don't think you're going to let me go'  
I shook my head. She smiled and said, 'ah, well. Thousands of years of hiding, nothing to eat but turtles and plankton, having to sleep on spiny sponges, no-one to talk to, now I'm being kidnapped. Still, you've got to laugh, haven't you'  
'Get ready to laugh a lot. You're about to come out of hiding. You're about to be treated with whatever food you want. You're able to sleep on whatever you need. You'll have a lot of people to talk to.' She gave me a puzzled expression. 'What exactly is your mission'  
I thought about it. Well, what exactly IS our mission? 


	18. Chapter 18

One down, two to go? Whatever we're doing, anyway. I reported to Monger that we had found Nessie, but I'm not exactly sure what he wants to do with her, to be honest.  
She explained to me that she isn't the proper Loch Ness Monster - she's more of a relative, but the last. 'Honestly, humans,' she sighed, 'they seriously believe that the Loch Ness Monster could live over thousands of years? God, I've only been around for about two hundred or so'  
'So you're the last?' I asked curiously.  
'The one and only,' she winked cheekily. We were sat on the plane, heading to Greenland. I sat in my spot that I sat previously, while the others had moved around. Now Paul sat beside me, holding the small Loch Ness Monster carefully. Dr. Cockroach's huge head leaned forward from behind us to speak to Nessie, who mad met the others by now. 'So,' Dr. Cockroach began, 'does this photo mean anything to you?' He held up the three photos. 'Sure,' she smiled. 'That's where I used to live'  
'No, that one.' She peered at the photo of a clear blue sky. 'Nope, sorry.' And she curled up in Paul's hand and fell asleep. I got up, slightly bored, and went to beg for an arm wrestle with Link, who was asleep as well. B.O.B. offered, but my hand just slipped into his when we attempted. I played with the curtains on the window sil, woke up Haley and asked if she could chat with me, climbed up Susan and slid down her leg until she threw me off, sat behind Dr. Cockroach and whispered, 'are we there yet?' continuously until I got bored myself, and eventually just curled up in the medi-bay. As you can probably guess, I had nothing to do. I fiddled with the plastic bags and blew into one experimentally. Suddenly a spine-juddering jolt attacked me, and everything went black.

I sat up and rubbed my head nautiously. I stumbled over to the main plane, with the seats and the others sitting in them. Hopefully.  
Hope. What does it get you? Seriously? When has hope ever got you anywhere? Alright, I'll say what happened. You'll regret irritating the words out of me, though.  
The main place was completely messed up - seats were bent in random ways, either forward or backward, or somehow even sideways. At first there was no sign of the other guys.  
Luckily Link was lying inside B.O.B., who was laid over two seats dazed, but was still breathing. I pulled Link out of B.O.B.'s absorbance and flung him over my shoulder, laying him to sleep on the medi bed. The next person I saw was Haley, who's fur was stuck up like she had been badly electrocuted. I put her back on the seat properly, bending back the chair into it's original position. She opened one eye and looked up at me with her emerald-green eyes, and fell back asleep, like she didn't want to even think about what happened, let alone know for sure. But, strangely, us sisters are different. Curiosity killed the cat. Haley's part cat. I'm not. Difference alert. And I was eager to find out what happened.  
I brushed down my hair and counted on my fingers who else was missing. A dizzy head popped up from behind a chair, and grinned at me, in a kind of mad way. Dr. Cockroach walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. 'Aliah, my dear,' he breathed heavily, 'are you quite alright'  
I shrugged, letting out a sigh that I had been keeping in ever since I had woken up. 'I guess so.' Paul crawled out from where Dr. Cockroach was, and rolled his eyes. 'Finally, doc, you've been blocking me for hours now'  
He smiled. 'Where's Susan?' He asked. He spun a string up to the ceiling and landed at the other side of the plane. 'Al,' he shouted, 'may need some help'  
I ran over and saw the condition. Susan seemed overall OK, apart from one of the plane's walls had fallen on her. I lifted it off her swiftly. I twisted my neck to observe the room - where was Nessie, I thought out loud. There was a squeak, and I followed it. 'Oh, for goodness' sake.' She grew ten foot, breaking the chair that sat on her. She returned to a small height in the palm of my hand. 'Is that everyone?' 'Yes. What happened?' Dr. Cockroach tugged at a window and it burst open, blowing him off the chair he stood on. He rubbed his back and blocked his eyes from the sunlight that beamed through the small circular window. All the others, including B.O.B. and Link who had returned from the medi bay, squeezed through the window. 'Can I just say something?' I began, 'we're supposed to be in Greenland. You know, snow. Cold. So why has it magically turned to sand?' I attempted to shove myself through the hold as well. Head went through, neck, yes, close. No. My shoulders were too wide, and I was stuck. 'Man,' said Link. 'You're fat.' 'It's not fat, it's muscle!' I complained. 'Hell, I feel like a sad version of Winnie the Pooh. How come Dr. Cockroack got his freakishly huge head through?' 'I didn't, taking no offence, don't worry,' he raised an eyebrow, 'I walked through the wall that fell on Susan'  
I leaned and saw that I could of just walked through easily. 'Well, yes,' I started, 'well, you know, I just, erm, well, er - shut it. Right,' I attacked the wall with my feet. I heard a creaking sound, laughed in triumph, and fell to the ground. Yes, well, I wasn't in the plane anymore. I was simply covered in itchy sand and stuck through a single wall. 'Help,' I complained. 


	19. Chapter 19

I sat down and played with the pointy stick I found earlier. We'd been on this retched island, what, three days? We had been classified a job each. Susan would try and get help by standing up straight. Dr. Cockroach was working on a broken aeroplane that had crashed in the past, to make it work. Unfortunately, as he pointed out, he was a man of intelligence, not constructing or engineering, yet he was the person who was close to having a chance to fix it. Link caught fish, but we had to hold him back most of the time, as he couldn't resist to eat them. B.O.B. made sandcastles. Paul built shelter easily, having three walls up in an hour along with half the roof and a chair. Haley was fiddling around with a radio that was found in the plane, and I assisted Paul, bending trees and collecting resorces that he asked for. He looked up from re-sowing one of the beds that I broke earlier and said, 'you alright'  
I responded without looking up, 'why wouldn't I be?' 'Maybe because you're on a desert island and the only entertainment you have is a stick'  
'It's a pointy stick'  
He laughed and rolled his hazel eyes, and patted the bed gingerly. 'Could you test this?' I sat on it, and it didn't move. I laid back, expecting one of the legs to fall off. The bed's legs I mean, not mine. It didn't even move. I smiled and high-fived him. He told me what I needed to get, and sent me off towards the heart of the island. Right, the first thing I needed to get was banana leaves. Look for bananas. There, in front of me, was a tall tree holding both bananas and a generous amount of leaves. I wrapped my arms round the big trunk and locked my ankles in position, and tried to climb up. I slipped to the ground. OK, I can't climb - I thought about getting Dr. Cockroach, but then I had an idea. I bent my knees, kept my back straight, and pushed myself so I had straight knees. I brought the tree along with me, and managed to pull it right out of it's roots. I congratulated myself and plucked all the leaves from the tree, took three bananas and returned it to it's hole. Vines. For a little fun I swung on four at the same time, as they're surprisingly skinny, and ended up face - first in the dirt. Well, vines collected. Now bamboo, which I easily discovered and pulled them out of the ground. I threw the lot over my shoulder and looked for my final thing to collect - stones. Seriously, I was surprised, it's a stupid desert island and I was struggling to find stones, for goodness' sake. I was on my hands and knees in the sand, moving around a massive rock, when the sand below me collapsed into the rock and I went with it. And there I stood in a cave. Well, I found my stones.  
I kicked around for a little while, until I saw something which made me scream. A skeleton lay on the ground against the scratchy wall, facing me like it was watching me. Inside of it's grinning mouth was a daisy. I was confused - where had a daisy come from? I would have thought this person would have eaten this daisy, but it was untouched and fresh, and let me tell you, the fellow was not. I picked the daisy from the poor guy's mouth, and the skeleton's head drooped. I leapt back, frightened out of my skin. Um, that probably wasn't the best saying. I sighed in relief, telling myself it's OK, it's not alive or anything silly like that, hahaha.  
Ha. Ha.  
I sat next to the skeleton after a while, observing it. We did this kind of looking at fossils in University, so it's kind of the same. This person, or ex-person, was quite tall, about 5 ft 9. They had quite wide hips and kind of small hands and feet, so I was guessing it was a girl. A weird thing was that I noticed that that on her skeleton face, was a kind of face paint, with two lines drawn across both her cheeks, one between her eyes on the bridge of her nose, and a decoration on her forehead. Her eye sockets were quite large, larger than I thought they would be, when I felt mine. I was just looking at her mouth, at her strangely perfect teeth, when the skeleton's head lifted to look at me. Her mouth morphed into a larger smile and she talked to me, 'hey'  
Why am I not scared?  
'You don't scare me. I'll tell you one thing - I've vomited neon green insectoid, found my sister part dog part cat, kissed a cockroach human mutant, destroyed an alien robot bigger than New Mexico, so I've pretty much done it all, so, once again, you don't scare me.' I leapt back and put my hands on my hips. 'Do excuse me, I must go return these stones'  
'Erm,' she stood shakily, 'why would you be scared of me?' she looked down at her body. 'Oh, yeah. That. Well, I respect you for not being scared.' She held out a hand. I shook a finger, grimacing.  
'Right, how do I sort this out? Oh yeah,' she (probably) closed her eyes, and then looked up again. I didn't see anything for a moment. Then I noticed that skin was growing onto her feet and making it's way up to the tip of her head. Eyeballs rolled into her sockets. Hair sprouted from her head and cast itself to her shoulders. She dressed in a little white sundress and a matching sunhat. 'Not so scared anymore?' She laughed. 'You're a morph,' I smiled with excitement. 'How did you become a morph?' 'Experiment, long story'  
'Do you know of a Skye'  
'Wait, let me think. Yeah, duh'  
I laughed excitedly. 'Where is she? Do you know where she is'  
'Well, let me say this,' she slipped her hands into her pockets, leant againt the wall casually, crossed-legged. 'To know her, I need to know one thing - Who I am. Gotcha.' 


	20. Chapter 20

'Welcome to Skye Air Service, and thankyou for choosing us today. Our stop will be in approximately 13 hours, so you will find all the requirements you need in your own personal suitcase which will flow along on the conveyer belt in the middle of your seats. In the case of an emergency - nah, there won't, only kiddin' ya. So sit tight and enjoy'  
Skye oozed out of the wall and rubbed her head as if it caused her even slight effort. She smiled, her red lips stretching from ear to ear, but I couldn't help noticing her teeth were still the same as they were before she un-monstered. In case you are confused, here's the gist:  
When Skye was let out into the outside world by Monger, she got so depressed and lonely without me, kind of like how I was. She wondered around, and eventually became so upset that she went back to her mother's experiment place, where she transformed in the first place. Being intelligent in engineering and electronics (That was where she shines. I tend to be good at Literacy) she quickly figured that the morphing power was set at a time limit. A year and a half. She set it to unlimited, after an hour or so of needling into the wires and cables, and stood in the way of the beam that cast down at the testing area. She proved that she was still a monster to Monger, and to tell us the news he tried to ring us. But unfortunately we had landed on the island by now, and there was no way he could talk to us. So he sent Skye off to track us - she had her own inventive twist, of course - huge wings on her normal body, and a tracking beam cast from her eyes. She easily found us, and saw me straight away. Being Skye she wanted to make a dramatic entrance, so she listened to what Paul had wanted me to collect, including stones. She scooped up all the stones in sight, and turned to a skeleton. She frightened me half to death, and then made the suprise entrance. We had a hugging session, and then told the others to drop whatever they were doing, and then more hugs all round. She immediately transformed into a HUGE plane, bigger than the other one - stronger, quicker and safer. And that leads us to now.  
She scooped up my suitcase and passed it to me. Bigger in the inside - I should of guessed, Skye always likes to have that impossible touch to things. Inside was clothes - a pink sundress, small matching slippers and huge feather clip-on wings. That work. I am not joking. Under this there was baggy warm black denim trousers, black fuzzy snow boots, two pairs of tights, two pairs of socks, a Lara-Croft style black tank top, spare sleeves, two black furry jackets, a black coat, a scarf, gloves, two hats, and a veil-thing that kept my face warm, but I could still breath, thankfully. There were pyjamas, slippers and a dressing gown. For entertainment there was a floating cinema-size television, a laptop and a novel. I grinned at her and thanked her. Skye smiled back, and suddenly lifted her head in surprise and leaped into the wall. I sat silent, puzzled.  
'I am guessing,' she said from inside the wall, 'that you are all hungry. I've just got some personalised food for everyone'  
She spun out effectively dressed in a waitresses outfit. She carried large trays on her hands, her outstretched arms, her head, and even on her foot and leg. She hobbled over to Link and showed him his food - caviar. Nessie shared with him happily. B.O.B. had a massive plate of all kinds of meat - I swear swan was there. She mouthed at me it was only ham, just dyed different colours. For Dr. Cockroach a fancy sculpture of trash - banana skins, fish bones (curtosy of Link) and papery containers. For Hayley, an amazing selection of biscuits, both dog and cat, only rich and expensive in flavor. For Paul, the first normal dish - pizza and chips, which was the same for me. Susan had a massive plate of pizza that kind of scared me. 'Hey, Skye,' Susan asked. Her voice had that worried ring to it. 'Are Jimmy and Sarah alright with Monger?' 'Yeah, I saw them actually,' Skye smiled. 'So cute'  
Skye planted herself next to me and stole some of my chips. At ten we called it a night and fell asleep, everyone in there pyjamas provided in their suitcases.

When I woke up and looked outside, the sky was black, stars sprinkled around on the night sky. The floor was planted with snow, and everything except the sky was white, frosty and magical. I quickly changed into my winter clothes, and looked at my side, expecting Skye to be sat snoring there. She wasn't. She was obviously flying the plane. Suddenly I had a crazy feeling of boredom again, but knew what I was going to do. I have done a lot - but I've never actually been able to fly before. I rummaged around in my suitcase and found the clip-on wings. I attached them to my spine and tensed the muscles at my back (if backs have muscles? I don't know, I tensed something) and felt myself lifted off the ground. It was the best time ever! But my smile fell when I saw that the plane was flying itself, or Skye's sub-concious if you like. I know this because Skye herself was outside the plane, with feathery wings clinging to her back. Her face was low and in a continuous frown.  
I passed Dr. Cockroach silently. He let out a sneeze which made me jump, or fly a foot in the air, making me bang my head against on the roof. Which actually woke him up.  
He looked around and said, 'hello'  
Almost automatically by accident, I said from above, 'hello... damn'  
He peered up and blinked twice, shook his head, shrugged and fell back asleep. Good. He understands me.  
I flew outside and was ready for heavy wind - though surprisingly my wings did all the work. Skye looked at my surprised face and smiled, 'they're automatic. I prefer to do the work'  
'What's up?' I asked. She shrugged. 'Sometimes I just get a little depressed. No biggy'  
'Depressed about what, exactly'  
'Life'  
'Life'  
'Life. Have you ever wondered what would happen to you if you die?' Her eyes sparkled, but avoided my own.  
'Well, er... I don't believe in ghosts. I guess I believe in reincarnation'  
'Same here. Why do you believe in reincarnation'  
'Umm. I suppose I believe that's how we know about most of our history - we can't know everything just from artifacts. What about you? Why do you believe in it'  
'Because... OK, I'll tell you, Al. In my dreams, I see it. And I can remember it. I experienced reincarnation.' 


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone was dressed in warm clothing, and we stepped out into the cold weather. And I mean cold.  
'OK, what are we looking for?' I said. 'Well, obviously a monster. A monster that can survive this kind of weather,' said Susan, shivvering. Dr. Cockroach looked up, eyes sparkling. Link looked at him. 'I have a theory,' Dr. Cockroach said, 'that the monster may be the Yeti'  
I grinned and nodded. In case you don't know what the Yeti is, it is a big hairy white thing, also known as Bigfoot or the Adominable Snowman. It's a myth - but after all I've been through, I'm pretty sure it's not a myth. Why would we be sent here if it was a myth?  
I peered around and said, 'OK, what the hell are we going to do'  
'You be forgetting,' Skye swooped down and bowed like a gentleman, scarily, 'I am,' she saluted, 'a shapeshifter. Excuse me, for just a breif second,' she melted into the snow. There was a sudden rumble, and a small building started to erupt from beneath the snow. It certainly wasn't big enough for Susan - just barely big enough for me. I frowned - it was white and covered in icicles, so if you were a passer-by it would be unlikely if you noticed it at all. It looked freezing, plain and simply the worst I've ever seen her do. I smiled fakely when Skye grew back from the snow, and hugged her. Her eyes gradually started to pop, and her face went a bit blue. 'Why you doing that?' I asked. 'I'm not, she replied, 'let go, you've forgotten your scarily strong,' and I let go. She gagged and laid her hand on Link's shoulder, breathing heavily. I shrugged, but realised she was right, even if she didn't mean it - I had forgotten my strength. To prove it I demanded an arm wrestle from Susan - and won. I smugly strided in, and stopped, jaw open. Altogether it was huge, thousands times bigger on the inside than out. The floor was made of marble, the walls were made of smooth amythest, and the cieling was diamond-studded. The main room was a living room, a kitchen and a dining room together - a statue of a maid stood with an empty tray on one lifted hand, her other hand on her hip. I guessed correctly she came to life when ordered. Nine arched doors were stood, circling the whole room, with our names scrawled above in curled writing. My smile stretched straight across my face, and I fell onto Hayley who was behind me.  
'Watch out,' she giggled. But she couldn't stay even slightly annoyed with her sorroundings around her.  
Dr. Cockroach peered into his room, which was closest to where we were stood, which was by the front door - we were all so gobsmacked we had lost the will to walk. Or move for that matter.  
'Oh my word...' he murmured to himself, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Computers, electronics, smoking test-tubes, cables, all kinds of things were lined up on the disco-mat like floor. He purposely brought our attention by staring at another room opposite, and sprinted off to rummage around when we weren't looking. Link's was underwater mostly, which he enjoyed as he hadn't actually been underwater for weeks now, apart from when we were back in Scotland searching for Nessie. B.O.B.'s was like a toy shop, that's all I need to say. Hayley's was beautiful - singing charms, colourful balls of wool, elegant scratching posts, jeweled curtains - simply beautiful. Nessie's was a remake of Loch Ness, only with cleaner water and no other annoying creatures. Paul's was like a playzone made of entirely string - like you were trapped in a spider web world. Susan's was customized to fit her size, with a television, dressing table, dvd and cd player, a book and magazine shelf, a walk-in wardrobe... I wouldn't have minded hers. Skye's was a mixture of things - one half of the room was empty. The other was electronics, with computers and books on how to get better - she was obviously missing her education. She told me earlier that she was supposed to go to one of the best Universities in the world. Universe, possibly. Mine was amazing - books, jewelery, a walk-in wardrobe like Susan, a girl's general needs, and then a boxing ring with a statue of a boxer stood in stance inside. Training gloves, punch bag, amazing things here.  
Though as amazing as it indeed was, I couldn't help worrying about Skye. Ever since she told me about what happens after death, I've had a freaky feeling in my stomach. And she told me that the furthest she remembers back is Medieval Times, and all that she remembers is simply her riding a horse into the sunset.

We were seated around the large table, tucking into turkey, potatoes, vegetables and puddings. We had already missed Thanksgiving and Halloween already, due to work - I wasn't about to miss Christmas. Afterwards, after we had our Christmas desert, opening of the presents (Skye supplied the materials, or even the present itself.) and crackers, we ventured outside to build snowmen and create snowangels. This didn't go so well - the snowmen turned out to be ten ft. tall with the amount of snow, and we actually lost Hayley in the snow while making a snowangel for a worrying ten minutes. Luckily she was OK, but scarily had turned out on the other side of the house. I shrugged and grinned, hugging her lightly.  
For a little while I decided to pump away some home-sick feelings on a punch-bag, then showered in cold water. I walked into my glamorous walk-in wardrobe, and chose out flared jeans, a red warm three-quarter-length sleeved shirt, and a nice christmassy jumper. I fitted on my boots and tugged my hair into a wooly hat, and rushed outside with the others.  
They were stood in a line, chins up staring at the night sky expectantly. I joined Link's side and punched his shoulder in a best-mates kind of way. Well, I think male best mates do it, anyway - I've seen plenty of movies to prove it as well. He fell to the snow and frowned at me, a surprised though upset expression on his face. I shrugged - not my fault. Blame Disney movies. He got up and looked like he was about to say something - he lifted a finger and started to move his mouth, but I couldn't hear over the noise. The noise was fireworks!  
The bright lights and colours shined up the whole midnight sky and cast glistening showers over the icy sparkling lands. A great ending to a great day, if I do say so myself. And I have written at the bottom of my diary page - Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 


End file.
